1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a Y/C separation with 3D comb filter, and more particularly to a 3D image separation technique to separate Y/C signals of video signals to make chrominance signals of high frequency image signals close to actual chrominance to avoid a missing color problem.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional 2D comb filter separates chrominance (color) from luminance (brightness) information in a video signal for independent processing to improve picture resolution and minimize distortion. A 2D comb filter only performs operations on demodulated signals and adjacent horizontal scan-line signals. However, a 2D comb filter may generate errors or tend to be complex in line layout. Moreover, when a 2D comb filter processes high frequency video signals, since the luminance of the previous scan line and the current scan line changes very rapidly, an erroneous judgment may occur, so as to cause a missing color problem.